NATHANS CHRISTMAS STORY
by nathanburton100
Summary: MMH HM


_**CHAPTER**** 1 HAPPY HOLIDAYS! SCREW YOU IT'S MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP I ACTULLY WROTE THIS OVER APRIL BUT I DECIDED LETS GET THIS DONE EARLY!THIS ONE TAKES PLACE AFTER NUMBER 2!SO HERE YA GO! OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I was walking down the city street I was heading down to my house where my game world freinds were I JUST LOVED CHRISTMAS! I headed toward the end of the street singing! I made my way to the end of the street and I saw that they were setting up decorations! I then walked up to the house

(Nathan)-Y'all weren't gonna start this without me were ya?

Tori then walked up she was wearing a santa styled dress in tall,black high heeled boots with fur at the top and long black gloves with fur at the end and a santa hat on she walked up and put 'er arms around my neck and kissed me lifting her left leg and of course I kissed back puting my arm's around 'er eve then walked up to us after we broke for air

(Eve)-Alright you two! You can do that later Nathan said he would put up the lights!

We kissed one last as she went inside with 'er hips swinging side to side as I watched and became mezmorized

(Eve)-Nathan!

I snapped back into reality and I looked back up and saw Tori wink and blow a kiss at me

I then just blushed fell over and then 2 seconds later I shot back up

(Eve)-*GIGGLE*AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW! Someone's in love!

(Nathan)-Well yeah we've been together for 5 years!

(Eve)-Don't worry I'll make sure to hang the mistletoe in the door for when you come in!

(Nathan)-No!

(Eve)-Well why not?

(Nathan)-'Cause everyone will see!

(Eve)-O.k I understand!

She then turned away and walked back into the house with an evil smile closing the door behind er

(Eve)-Everybody we need to watch for Nathan! he refuses to kiss tori in front of us! I have an Idea!

She then explained her plan as I was hanging lights

_30 minutes later...  
_

I had just finished hanging lights on the house and then slipped and fell of the roof...I then found myself falling

(Nathan)-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-ooT !

_CRASH!_

Then everyone rushed out side to see what happened I then got up

(Nathan)-I'M O.K! I'M O.K!

They all just laughed and headed back inside

(Nathan)-I'll be inside in a minute guys!

5 minutes later I walked toward the front door

Then Cynder flew over and placed the mistletoe above the door as Tori ran over to the door

I walked in and every one was grinning very very very wide at me and Tori

I didn't understand what was going on until I looked up and saw mistle toe and before I before I could process it I felt a rope wrap around my torso and Tori's

torso as she gave me a sexy grin ...I looked back at the family then back at her then back at the family then back at her

(Nathan)-help me! she's got that look on er face again! help! please!?

I then just looked back at Tori

(Nathan)-AH SCREW IT!

I then slipped my arms and I pulled er close and I kissed er passionatley as her's lit up and closed slowly

(Tori)-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

(The guys)-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH NATHAN!

(Cynder)-Oh my God!

(Pasadena)-*Girlish scream* he kissed er!

Kate then pulled out er phone and pointed the camrea at us and snapped a pick

(Kate)-Oh this is goin on twitter!

Then everybody started pulling out their phones and started taking pic's

Me and Tori then broke for air

(Nathan)-Oh are you guy's video taping this are you!?

(Kate)-No! No! don't worry nathan we didn't go that far!

we then went back for more and little did I know was that they were all web casting it!

we then broke for air and then held eachother close

We then went and sat down and held hands

then Rocket and Malarie walked over to door where the mistletoe was then they leaned their heads in until locking into a kiss

as they kissed passionatley everyone stared with a smile on their face and as Rocket stroked her mane her fur flared up and everyone was just so mezmorized

(Everybody else)-AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!

(Nathan, in a guyish type of expression)-ROCKET!

Then they broke fer air and held eachother and then 2 minutes later the looked at eachother

(Rocket)-I love you Malarie!

(Malarie)-I love you 2 Rocket!

(The rest of us)-AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!

(Kate)-You 2 are so cute!

WE ALL THEN LAUGHED AND JOKED BINGED ON EGGNOG!

_**I**__** HOPE YOU LIKED THIS MORE TO COME!**_


End file.
